AMIGO?
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Aku akan menceritakanmu tentang sahabatku, Lee Jihoon. Seventeen ff! BL!
Amigo?

Oneshoot

T

Friendship/humor/romance

SEVENTEEN Fanfic

 _Typo(s)_

.

.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, dan dia sangat dingin.**

Saat itu kami sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku berniat mengajaknya menonton film yang baru saja keluar— _Kungfu Panda 3._

"Hoonie, kau ada waktu?"

"..."

"Jihoonie, aku bertanya padamu~"

"..."

"Ya! Jihoon-ah. Halo~ pangeran kepada tuan putri."

"kau sadar ini perpustakaan 'kan?"

Lihat, sudah kubilang dia dingin.

"Tapi, Jihoonie—"

TAK!

"Ah! _Appo._ "

Dan rencanaku berakhir dengan warna merah persegi panjang di dahiku. Hasil 'ciuman sayang' dari penggaris besi 30 cm miliknya.

* * *

.

 **Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, dan dia sangat sadis.**

"JIHOON-AH!" Aku berteriak padanya yang sedang melewati lapangan basket; tempatku saat ekstrakulikuler. Aku menghampirinya dengan segera.

"Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoooon."

"Berisik, bodoh!"

Aku mengaduh dengan sepenuh tenaga, Dia baru saja 'menampar' bibirku dengan buku tangga nadanya yang setebal buku latihan matematika kami. Buku latihan kami setebal 300 lembar kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Asftafga, Jimhoonftnie. Inmi samftkit tamfhu." Aku memegangi bibirku yang mungkin akan membesar.

"Bicara yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti bahasa makhluk asing."

Kenapa dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali sih, menyebalkan.

"Aku 'kan hanya berniat membantumu. Kau terlihat begitu kecil saat membawa gitar itu, aku kasihan."

"Aku kecil, ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu manis namun mengerikan ditelingaku.

"Eh—um anu, tidak kok. Mungkin gitarnya yang terlalu besar." Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Bilang apa?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang sudah siap mengayunkan gitar kearahku.

"TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK JADI! DADAH JIHOONIE SAYANG, NANTI PULANG BERSAMA YAA!" Aku sudah berlari menjauhinya, kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan punggungku akan sakit nanti.

"Dasar idiot."

* * *

.

 **Aku memiliki sahabat, dan dia sangat perhatian.**

"Jihoonie, kau tahu? Tadi aku melawan tim Seungcheol _sunbae._ Daaan, aku menang!" aku melihat kearah Jihoon, dia hanya memasang wajah datar. Tapi aku tahu, dia pasti mendengarkan.

"Berita baiknya lagi, karena timku menang melawan timnya, timku akan maju melawan sekolah tetangga. Woohoo~" aku terlalu senang sampai tidak kontrol.

"Kau harus datang menontonku ya? Harus! Kalau tidak, aku akan menerormu dengan ajakan kencan sepanjang hari."

Yang kulihat, dia hanya berjalan mendahuluhiku dan memasuki toserba di ujung jalan.

"Ish! Jihoon aku sedang bercerita, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Ya! Jihoon, ya!" aku tidak mau mengikutinya, tidak akan. Dia harus sadar kalau aku marah.

Dia keluar dengan membawa kantong plastik berukuran sedang. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu."

Aku memberikan tanganku masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku memperhatikannya yang menekuk tanganku dan dia berhadapan dengan sikutku. Dia mengeluarkan alkohol dan kapas dari dalam plastik berukuran sedangnya dan menempelkannya ke sikutku.

"Aku tahu kau senang, tapi jangan sampai lupa mengobati luka juga."

"Aw, bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal aku sudah menutupinya tadi." Aku mengaduh saat alkohol tersebut menyentuh lukaku.

TAK! Dia memukulku dengan botol alkohol, di dahi.

"Astaga, Jihoon. Untuk apa itu?"

"Untuk kebodohanmu tentu saja. Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya? Bagaimana kalau sampai bertambah parah dan infeksi, lalu bernanah, lalu tanganmu diamputasi, lalu kau tidak dapat bermain basket lagi. Ujung – ujungnya kau akan menangis dan merengek kepadaku. Merepotkan!" Lalu dia mengeluarkan obat merah dan perban serta perekat.

Aku hanya memperhatikan Jihoon yang mengomel seraya mengobatiku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar.

TAK! Kedua kalinya, ditempat yang sama dengan botol yang berbeda; kali ini dengan botol obat merah.

"Kau—kali ini apa?" kataku setengah kesal

"Habis, kau melihatku dengan senyum yang mengerikan sih. 'kan aku takut kau kerasukan."

"Yang benar saja, Jihoon!"

"Hehe." Dia meringis dan pergi meninggalkanku—lagi.

"Tunggu aku, Jihoonie." Aku segera menyusulnya hingga langkah kami sejajar.

"Kau tahu Jihoon, kau terlihat sangat manis saat mengkhawatirkanku tadi."

TAK! Ketiga kalinya, ditempat yang sama. Namun kali ini berbeda benda. Itu jarinya, jadi ini sentilan, tapi jika Jihoon yang menyentil sakitnya akan luar biasa.

"Ya Tuhan, Jihoon, aku serius. Kalau kau ingin memukulku setidaknya jangan di dahi terus, ganti tempat. Sakit tahu, kalau nanti dahiku benjol bagaimana? Yang kemarin saja belum sembuh, kalau makin besar dan seperti orang _hedrosepalus_ bagaimana? 'kan aku tidak akan terlihat keren lagi. Huh" aku merajuk tampan ala orang tampan sepertiku.

"Kau semakin jelek saat merajuk seperti itu kau tahu? Ini. Terimakasih kembali." Dia memberikanku es krim, rasa _vanila._

"Wah! Terimakasih Jihoonie. Kau yang terbaik."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

.

 **Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, dan dia sangat manis.**

"Kau melihat Jihoon?" tanya Seokmin—teman ekstrakulikuler Jihoon.

"Tidak, memangnya dia tidak ada di ruang klub?" aku balik bertanya

"Kalau ada, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu 'kan?"

"Oh, benar juga. Hehe" aku hanya dapat meringis menyadari kebodohanku.

"Bodoh." Umpat Seokmin

"Ya! Memang kau ada urusan apa dengan Jihoonie?"

"Pokoknya~" Seokmin berlalu dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Orang aneh." Aku membiarkannya dan kembali membaca komik _One Piece_ ku. Suasana kelas yang sepi saat jam kosong—para guru rapat dan anak – anak memanfaatkannya untuk pergi ke kantin atau perpustakaan—memang waktu yang pas untuk membaca komik.

"Kau lihat tadi? Jihoon sangat manis saat menerima Seokmin. Ugh, bagaimana bisa _namja_ seimut dia mau dengan Seokmin yang _absurd_ sih? Lebih baik denganku 'kan?" Mingyu—teman sekelasku dan Jihoon—masuk kelas dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya, kenapa tidak denganku saja ya?" jawab Wonwoo—anak kelas sebelah.

"Memangnya dia mau dengan namja emo sepertimu? Lagipula kau kan sudah punya aku, kenapa masih mau selingkuh?"

"Loh? Kan kau duluan yang mau selingkuh, Kim."

"Aduh sayang, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda 'kan. Aku hanya cinta padamu kok." Rayu Mingyu. Lalu mereka menuju meja Mingyu dan mengambil kotak bekal, setelah itu keluar.

"Kok mereka aneh sekali sih?" Aku menggumam dan memasang wajah bingung. Apakah itu benar Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Pasangan teromantis selama dua tahun ini? Aneh.

"Tapi tunggu, bukankah tadi mereka mengatakan tentang Jihoonie? Kalau tidak salah mereka bilang Jihoonie terlihat manis saat menerima Seokmin. Ah, tentu saja Jihoonie-ku sangat manis~"

Aku membayangkan seorang Lee Jihoon yang berambut _pink_ dengan perawakan yang lebih kecil dari _namja_ kebanyakan. Pipi bulat, jari lentik, kulit putih bersih dan senyum kucingnya yang sangat imut. Juga suaranya yang –walaupun tidak bisa setinggi Seokmin atau Seungkwan; adik kelas—sangat merdu dan jernih, sangat menenangkan hati.

"AH! HANSOL-AH KENAPA JIHOON _HYUNG_ SANGAT IMUT! SEOKMIN _HYUNG_ SANGAT BERUNTUNG! AKU IRIIII." Terdengar teriakan di koridor kelas XI.

"Apa – apaan si Seungkwan itu? Bagaimana bisa dia teriak – teriak di koridor sekolah saat jam pelajaran begini?" gerutuku.

"Tunggu, apa hubungannya Jihoonie imut dengan Seokmin yang beruntung?" aku menelengkan kepala bingung, lalu aku teringat percakapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tadi.

' _Kau lihat tadi? Jihoon sangat manis saat menerima Seokmin.'_

Aku membulatkan mata dan mulutku, terkejut. _'Jadi, Jihoon menerima Seokmin? Mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang?_ ' batinku. Masih dengan keterkejutanku, tiba – tiba Jihoon dan Seokmin datang. Dia datang dengan tangan yang bertautan dengan tangan Seokmin, dan cengiran Seokmin yang menjengkelkan bagiku. Jihoon terlihat manis dengan wajah yang memerah, membuatnya terlihat seperti _strawberry._ Tapi baru kali ini aku membenci Jihoon yang manis.

* * *

.

 **Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, dan kuharap dia sadar.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku dan Jihoon semakin jauh. Dia tidak lagi pulang bersamaku, karena saat bel pulang berbunyi Seokmin akan hadir di depan kelas dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan dan kalimat , "ayo Jihoonie, kita harus cepat." Yang selanjutnya hanya diangguki oleh Jihoon dan mereka pergi tanpa memperdulikanku.

' _hah, tentu saja Jihoon tidak memperdulikanku. Aku hanya sahabatnya.'_

Aku memasang _earphone_ dan berjalan keluar kelas.

' _pulang dengan hati yang pedih dalam kesendirian. Kau sungguh malang, kawan.'_ Aku hanya bisa mengkasihani diriku saja.

Aku sedang dalam masa menjauhi Jihoon, karena, yah sangat susah menjauh dari sahabat yang kau sayangi, bukan? Seperti kemarin contohnya.

 _Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, aku segera memasang earphone dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku setelahnya berjalan keluar kelas. Saat aku melewati tempat duduk Jihoon yang berada di barisan tengah dia menegurku "ya! Kau tidak mau menungguku? Ya!" aku hanya berlalu dengan mempercepat langkahku, saat di depan kelas aku bertemu dengan Seokmin. Aku berlalu tanpa menatapnya._

" _Jihoon! Ayo, kau tidak lupa janji kita hari ini 'kan?" aku masih dapat mendengar suara Seokmin yang menyapa Jihoon._

 _Menyebalkan._

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan. Semoga saja aku dapat bertahan hingga akhir, hingga aku melupakan Jihoon, mungkin?

.

.

"Ya, _pabbo_ , mau sampai kapan kau akan menjauhi sahabatmu itu hah?" tanya Seungcheol _sunbae_ dengan nada kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa _sunbae?_ "

"Kau mengganggu acara berduaanku dengan Jeonghan tahu."

"Kalian berduaan saja, tidak usah hiraukan aku. Gampang bukan?"

"Gampang pantatmu, tentu saja kau tetap menggangu!"

"Aku 'kan hanya bermain ke rumah sepupuku, apa salah? Oh! Atau kau inginnya berduaan agar kegiatan dewasa kalian tidak diketahui olehku? Kalian bisa ke kamar kalau begitu."

"Dasar gila." Seungcheol _sunbae_ melemparku dengan bantal sofa, sedangkan Jeonghan _hyung_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus – terusan lari dari masalah tahu, segera mengaku padanya apa susahnya?" tanya Jeonghan _hyung_.

"Aduh, _hyung_ , kau sih enak tinggal bicara seperti itu. Aku butuh kekuatan mental tahu. Lagipula percuma mengaku sekarang, dia 'kan sudah punya Seokmin."

"Setidaknya, kau tidak akan mati dengan rasa yang terpendam _bung."_ Tiba – tiba Seungcheol _sunbae_ menimpali.

"Kau mendoakanku cepat mati, _sunbae?"_

" Kalau itu bisa membuatmu untuk tidak menggangguku dengan Hannie lagi, mengapa tidak?"

"Astaga, kejamnya~ _hyung_ bagaimana bisa kau mau berpacaran dengan _namja_ sadis seperti itu?" aduku pada Jeonghan _hyung._

"Wah.. kau mau lebih cepat mati ternyata." Seungcheol _sunbae_ beranjak keararahku dengan tangan mengepal keudara.

" _Andwe!"_ aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar. "Dadah _hyung_ , besok aku mampir lagi ya!"

"YA! BESOK JEONGHAN AKAN KENCAN DENGANKU, JANGAN COBA – COBA MENGGANGGU KAMI!" terdengar teriakan Seungcheol _sunbae_ setelah aku menutup pintu.

"Ish.. dasar orang tua." Gerutuku

Aku mematung dengan pandangan yang mengarah kedepan. Disana, di seberang rumah Jeonghan _hyung_ , terlihat Jihoon yang sedang berbincang dengan Seokmin. Sepertinya Jihoon baru saja diantar oleh Seokmin, melihat adanya motor Seokmin di depan rumahnya. Kulihat Jihoon tersenyum dengan imutnya mengantar kepergian Seokmin. Setelah itu dia menatap kearahku. Tatapan kami terkunci selama beberapa saat. Aku terus menatapnya dan tanpa sadar dia telah menghampiriku dan berada di depanku saat ini.

"Hai."

"Um—hai?"

"Hei, mengapa kau jadi canggung begini kepadaku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Jihoon lagi, dan aku menganggukinya saja.

.

.

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju taman yang berada di sekitar perumahan kami. Hening selama perjalanan, dia tidak mengatakan apa – apa sedangkan aku sedang berfikir apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. 'Apakan mungkin dia ingin memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah berpacaran dengan Seokmin? Hah ya, pasti itu.' Aku tersenyum miris.

"Apa – apaan senyummu itu." Kata Jihoon tiba – tiba. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di taman. Kami memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang—tempat favorit kami sejak bersahabat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Mengapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Jihoon langsung setelah aku selesai berbicara.

' _Aduh, aku harus menjawab apa? Bagaimana ini?'_ aku panik dengan pertanyaannya. Dia masih menunggu jawabanku, sehingga suasana hening kembali terjadi.

"Um, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tetap berada di sekitarmu, nanti Seokmin bisa cemburu 'kan?" aku memutuskan untuk berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku cemburu, akan jadi masalah baru nantinya.

"Apa? Kenapa Seokmin harus cemburu?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah bingung dan menelengkan kepalanya. ' _astaga dia sangat imut!_ '

"Eh? Ehm. Karena dia pacarmu 'kan?" aku berusaha mengontrol diri dan menjawabnya dengan nada bingung juga.

"He? Sejak kapan Seokmin jadi pacarku?" tanyanya sedikit memekik.

"Apa? Bukankah kalian memang pacaran? Sejak seminggu lalu? Aku dengar dari Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan kalau kau menerima Seokmin. Lalu kau masuk ke kelas dengan muka yang merah dan tangan saling bertautan dengan Seokmin." Tanyaku setengah kesal mengingat kejadian itu.

"Oh... yang itu." Katanya.

"Iya yang itu." Aku membeo.

"Jadi, kau menjauhiku karena itu?" tanya Jihoon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Iya, aku takut merusak hubungan kalian." Jawabku masih dengan kebohongan.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Nah! Tentu saja. Tunggu, apa?"

"Kau cemburu."

"Eh, tidak kok, siapa bilang? Aku hanya tidak mau merusak hubungan kalian, itu saja." Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pintar berbohong. Jadi, waktu itu Seokmin hanya menyampaikan berita bahwa klub kami mendapat tawaran lomba dengan lagu buatan sendiri. Dia memintaku sebagai produsernya, dia memintaku sambil berlutut kau tahu? Sungguh memalukan." Aku mendengarkan perkataan Jihoon dengan wajah linglung _._

"Dan tentang kami yang bergandengan tangan, itu karna dia sangat senang sampai menggandeng tanganku saat aku menerima tawarannya." Jihoon mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Tapi aku senang kau cemburu, hehe. Jadi, jangan menjauhiku karena tidak akan ada yang hubungannya kau rusak, oke? sudah dulu ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Dadah." Lanjut Jihoon yang kemudian beranjak dan pergi begitu saja.

Aku terdiam, masih mencerna perkataannya. _'jadi, dia sadar ya?'_

Dan ketika aku tersadar, Jihoon sudah menghilang dari sebelahku.

"Kemana dia?"

* * *

.

"Hai, Jihoonie~"

"Jangan mengganggunya, bodoh. Dia sedang konsentrasi membuat lagu." Kata Seokmin

Aku langsung mencibirnya dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Hoon, pulang sekolah kuajak jalan ya?"

"Um." Jihoon mengangguk.

"Assa! Kalau begitu semangat Jihoonie. Dan kau Seokmin—" aku mendekati Seokmin dan berbisik di telinganya, "jangan coba – coba untuk mendekati Jihoonie-ku."

Dan setelahnya aku keluar ruang klub vokal dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku.

.

.

"Jihoooon, disiniii." Aku berteriak setelah melihatnya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tadi Jihoon keruang klub dahulu, katanya ada yang tertinggal. Jadi aku duluan dan menunggunya di gerbang.

"Kenapa kau sangat berisik sih?" omel Jihoon sambil memukul tanganku setelah dia sampai di depanku.

"Hehe." Aku menjawabnya dengan cengiran. Aku merangkul Jihoon dan mengajaknya segera pergi dari wilayah sekolah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Jihoonie maunya kemana?" tanyaku balik.

"Pulang."

"Ah, Jihoonie tidak asik sekali sih." Aku protes dan Jihoon hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Ayo kita berkencan ke taman bermain." Ajakku

"Tidak mau."

"Bioskop?"

"No."

"Sungai Han?"

"Tidak."

"Ah _wae?_ "

"Memangnya kau siapa, berani mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Jihoon tiba – tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kita bukan kekasih, untuk apa berkencan. Aku banyak pekerjaan." Jihoon melepaskan rangkulanku dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

Mengapa aku merasa perkataannya mengandung sebuah makna, ya? Aku berlari kecil menyusul Jihoon yang sudah berada lumayan jauh, walaupun kakinya pendek dia itu jalannya cepat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pacaran." Aku merangkul Jihoon lagi.

"Kau menembakku atau mengajakku bermain? Santai sekali."

"Memangnya kau mau yang bagaimana? Aku berlutut dihadapanmu dengan sebuket bunga? Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak bisa romantis."

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa romantis, masih mau menyatakan cinta? Kau tidak akan berhasil jika begitu."

"Aku menyatakannya padamu seorang kok." elakku

"Yang benar saja." Aku melihat Jihoon mendengus. Aku segera berjalan kehadapannya dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Aku serius Jihoonie, aku menyukai atau mungkin mencintaimu. Jadi ayo berpacaran."

"Kau benar – benar tidak bisa romantis ya?" Jihoon melepaskan kedua tanganku dari bahunya dan berjalan lagi.

"YA! JIHOON! AKU MENUNGGU JAWABANMU." Jihoon masih tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku.

"LEE JIHOON, AKU AKAN TERUS DISINI SAMPAI KAU MENJAWABKU!" ancamku

"JIHOONIE, AKU MENCINTAIMU!" percoban ketiga, dan berhasil! Dia berbalik dan menghampiriku dengan langkah cepat. Ketika dia tiba dihadapanku, aku dapat melihat wajahya yang memerah. Apa aku sudah pernah memberitahumu kalau dia mirip _strawberry?_

"Kau punya malu tidak sih? Merepotkan." Jihoon menarik tanganku dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat kearah halte bus.

"Habis, aku 'kan menunggu jawabanmu."

"Tidak perlu berteriak juga." Omel Jihoon masih dengan wajah merah, sepertinya dia malu, lucu sekali.

"Kau tidak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian?" lanjutnya, setelah Jihoon berkata demikian aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dan ternyata benar kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Wah, kau benar!" aku membenarkan ucapannya. "tapi Jihoon, kau masih belum menjawab pernyataanku." Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Bukankah kita akan berkencan?" tanya Jihoon.

Aku mencerna perkataannya, "apa itu berarti aku diterima?" kulihat dia mengangguk, walau samar.

"Wah _jinjja?_ Woohoo, aku mencintaimu Jihoonie~" aku reflek memeluknya dengan erat dan mengajaknya berputar – putar.

"Bodoh. Kau membuatku malu." Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Aku pun berhenti setelah merasa agak pusing, lalu memaksa Jihoon untuk membuka kedua tangannya. Setelah berhasil, aku memasang senyum terbaikku dan menatapnya.

"Aku benar – benar mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon. Terima kasih." Aku mengecup dahinya agak lama. Kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah hingga ke telinga, dan rasanya aku ingin sekali memakannya, lucu sekali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung." Selanjutnya yang terjadi dia mengecup pipiku dan berlari masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja tiba. Aku hanya dapat membulatkan mataku terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membalasmu Jihoonie." Lalu aku menyusulnya masuk ke dalam bus.

Kencan kami akan dimulai.

 **Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, dan aku mencintainya.**

* * *

 ** _-kkeut-_**

* * *

a/n

Hai~ ini ff debutku, setelah sekian tahun mengarungi dunia per ff-an saya baru terdorong membuatnya sekarang. Hehe.

Jadi gimana? Aneh ya? Soalnya saya merasa ini aneh sekali, tapi ngga sabar pengen ngepost, kkk. Maaf ya semuanya~

Karena saya masih newbie, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu.

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya dan terima kasih.

 _Minggu, 06 Maret 2016_

 _02.15 WIB_


End file.
